Multichannel receiver systems are used in communication with antenna arrays to build phased arrays for example in radar systems, for enabling beam steering while avoiding mechanical moving parts of the radar system itself, which may be used for automotive applications.
Each receiving path of a multichannel receiver system may introduce a different absolute phase shift to the particular signal received on its receive antenna, which may be compensated by a calibration value determined either during a calibration phase, which may be repeated during dedicated timeslots or during regular receive operation without dedicated calibration phase.